


Beat of My Heart

by TerryAnne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ballroom Dancing, Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancetale Sans (Undertale), Dancing, Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Overworking, Pet Names, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Dancing, Soft Sans (Undertale), Stress Relief, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryAnne/pseuds/TerryAnne
Summary: You were so. Fucking. Tired. And. Stressed.And of course, your wonderful boyfriend Sans couldn't have that.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Beat of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first request! A request from a lovely anon, thank you so much, sweetie pie! I hope I did you proud!

The moment you woke up from a nightmare you were already forgetting, you could _sense_ that today was going to be a bad day.

The bed that you and your boyfriend shared had been cold and empty when you awoke, leaving you lonely and disoriented as you sat up in the morning. It took you an embarrassingly long amount of time to remember that Sans had work early today, and he would probably be back home sometime in the late afternoon. You groaned in annoyance, scrubbing a hand across your face and running it through your very disheveled hair, tugging ruthlessly at the knots that caught in your fingers.

With a huff, you forced yourself out of bed, thankful that you didn't have a shift until 8. You glanced over at the alarm clock by your bed, glaring at it heatedly. The numbers 6:48 glared back at you, and you let out a silent prayer of thanks to whatever deity would listen that you had woken up in time to take a proper shower. Blearily, you stumbled around your room, through the mess of you and Sans' shared room, scavenging around to find a clean uniform. Yawning widely, you carried the bundle of clothes with you into your bathroom and turned on the shower.

From that point onward, your day spiraled.

It started with the shower. From the hot water mysteriously not working in the middle of your shampooing, forcing you to take the rest of your shower in freezing cold water, to the fact that you'd run out of conditioner and it made your hair scratchy and gross, and impossible to detangle. You struggled with it for as long as time allowed before you finally decided to just say fuck it and leave it alone. Then, you accidentally stepped on your uniform top as you stepped out of the shower, soaking a large spot into the front and making you groan loudly in frustration.

Things just worsened from then on, as tiny events after tiny events seemed to plague you as you left for work. You'd spent so long on your hair that you were in a hurry, you couldn't find one of your socks so you just went without it, your belt hole caught in the doorknob of your room as you tried to leave, you burnt your mouth on the coffee you brewed, you ran out of creamer and your favorite sugar so you poured the scalding liquid distastefully down the drain, finally managing to gather everything you needed to start your walk to your work.

When you got there, things were chaotic as all get out, customers being extra annoying and unruly as a family of 11 (yes, _11_ ) walked into the shop, coming through like a whirlwind and forcing you, and your sweetheart of a coworker to slave away for the better part of your shift, trying to salvage what you could and make the rest look presentable. Finally, _finally_ , you got off your shift, remembering your lack of creamer and conditioner and making a mental note that you needed to go shopping. You stopped in your track on your way home as you remembered that A) Sans would be working late today, B) Sans had your car, C) You were closer to the store now than you would be if you went home and changed first, so you would have to go now, with a rats nest of hair, a shabby retail uniform, and a scowl that made people move out of your path as you approached them.

Your irritation growing steadily every minute, you stalked to the nearest grocery store, drawing stares as you glowered at every living thing that dared to meet your eyes. As quickly as you could, you flew through the isles, picking up the items from this morning, and anything else you remembered that either Sans had requested or that you had assumed you would need to cook dinner tonight. You'd ended up with more things than you'd intended to buy, your arms aching as you carried your basket over to the register.

One of the handles of your basket broke as you approached the register, and you had to crawl on the floor like an idiot to pick them up. People gave you apologetic glances as they passed by, but your mood only continued to sour as not a single person bothered to be nice enough to help you back up. You glowered up at them with such a sour look that anyone who tried to approach you backed off immediately, even if that wasn't necessarily your intention.

Finally, you managed to get all of your items on the belt, using the hem of your polo to rub off some dirt that had gotten on a couple of apples. The woman at the register, an older lady with a scowl on her face that could've rivaled your own, watched you judgingly, scoffing every few moments as she slowly scanned your item, muttering her opinions under her breath. You did your best to ignore her, though the rage that had been building up in your chest through the day threatened to bubble up and explode as she glowered at you. After what felt like hours, she concluded her scanning, tapping at her screen at a pace reminiscent of Flash from Zootopia, and reading out your total to you.

You reached into your back pocket, struggling for a few minutes to get your wallet out with fumbling fingers. She watched you with a look of complete scorn and judgment, and you would have wilted under her gaze if it hadn't pissed you off so much. You managed to retrieve your wallet, opening it deftly and slipping out your credit card, handing it to the cashier. She glared at you and swiped it, a sneer creeping over her face as she read the screen, looking back up at you intensely.

"Declined."

You stifled a groan as you plucked the card from her pruney fingers, too pissed and tired of the day to argue with her right now. Instead, you shoved it back into your wallet, fumbling around and pulling out your cash, making sure to give her a little more than necessary just to watch her roll her eyes as she rummaged through the register to give you your change.

As you finished, you approached the bagger, who gave you an apologetic smile and handed you far too many plastic bags for you to carry comfortably. So, after somehow managing to hang them all on your arms with no small amount of difficulty, you started your way back home, your arms aching as you approached the automatic doors of the store. You looked up from where you'd been messing with one of the bags to check outside, only to have your heart sink down and plop into your stomach.

It was raining.

And no, it wasn't just gently raining, or even a nice drizzle, because that would be too merciful for you, of course. No, no, no, this was a full-on fucking _downpour_ , like someone had released a dam on the skies just over your city. Knowing that such a downpour as this wouldn't let up anytime soon, you realized with a sinking sensation of dread that you would have to walk home in this drenching torrent.

And walk home you did.

It was brutal. You were freezing, the heavy weight pulling down your arms seeming to increase with every step as acrid, frigid droplets pummeled you relentlessly. Halfway home, you began to cry, your determination seeping away from you as you stumbled down the sidewalk. As your house came into view, you sobbed out in relief, though it was quickly overshadowed by a crushing disappointment as you noticed your driveway was empty.

Fuck, you _really_ wanted Sans right now.

After fumbling around with your doorknob for a while, your wet, numb fingers slipping frustratingly as you tried to open the door. Hot, salty tears streamed down your face only to be immediately washed away by the rain, which showed no signs of stopping or slowing. Your throat burned as you let out a scream of anger and defeat, the sound drowned out by the thundering thrumming of water pelting on the earth. Finally, you managed to open your door, practically spilling into your kitchen as you fell into your doorway, your door slamming behind you.

As soon as you hit the floor, crumpling gracelessly to your knees, you began to sob openly, too exhausted to even take the bags off of your arms that hung limply at your sides. You began to shudder violently as the cold air of your apartment hit your soaked skin and clothes, chilling you to the bone and making your face flush. You couldn't do anything but cry, however, your arms numb as they hung by your sides.

Had you not been so miserable, you would've cried out in relief as the door opened behind you.

"baby, i'm home! are you in he-" Sans' voice cut out abruptly as he caught sight of you crumpled on the floor, still crying and shaking in your wet and filthy uniform. "oh my god, sweetheart, what happened? are you hurt?" 

You looked up from where you'd been staring at the floor to see Sans had moved in front of you, kneeling down to take your face in his hands. You leaned heavily into his touch, letting his warm hands support the weight of your head as happiness flooded through you. Sans was here. Sans would always help you.

"Bad day." You joked half-heartedly, smiling slightly.

San smiled back, though it was tainted with sadness and concern. He moved to pick you up when you maneuvered your hand awkwardly to stop him, still tangled up in the soaked plastic. He chuckled slightly before gently working your arms from their traps, being careful not to hurt you wor worsen your situation. Once he had finally gotten them released, he reached over the bags and scooped you up with a tiny bit of difficulty, hugging you to him like a child.

"Wait, won't you get your hoodie wet?" You asked, pulling away from him a bit to keep your hair from smoking his clothes, though with how wet your body was, you quickly realized it was pointless.

"oh hush, my clothes are just fine. don't worry about it, 'kay. let's just get you to the bathroom so you can get out of this gross uniform." Sans said, guiding your head to rest on his shoulder.

You blushed deeply, though he'd done this many times before, burying your face into his neck as it burned with embarrassment. A wave of cold air moved over you, bringing your focus back to your chilled skin and making you shiver harshly. Sans frowned a bit then, clutching you tighter as you finally reached the larger of the bathrooms in your house. He set you down on your feet then, studying you as you swayed, before heading over to the shower and turning it on, turning it to the correct temperature before turning back to where you stood, shivering as you watched him.

He eyes you with concern, looking torn for a moment before his expression changed to one of resignation. "i'll grab you some fresh clothes and a towel, and you go ahead and get out of those clothes and pop in the shower, okay? i'm gonna start dinner, so i'll be right in the kitchen if you need me, okay?"

You nodded and he slipped out of the bathroom, pressing a soft kiss to the side of your head as he passed, making your face redden anew. As the door closed behind him with a soft click, you gratefully stripped off your freezing, sopping wet clothes and set them in the sink distastefully before stepping into the shower. your tension melted away as the perfectly hot water washed over you as you pulled the curtain closed behind you, leaving you in a dark, warm cocoon. You stood in the water for several minutes, your eyes closing as you relaxed completely, the stress of the day dissolving under the heavenly stream.

You heard the door open quietly as Sans reentered the room, shuffling around. You heard him place the clothes on the closed seat of the toilet, before a louder, duller thud sounded through the room. You opened one of your eyes but your vision was blocked by the curtain of your shower, so you waited a moment. Then, you heard a few odd clicking sounds, and your curiosity piqued, tempting you to peer around the curtain.

Your thoughts were interrupted, however, as you heard footsteps patter over to the shower, before Sans' arm poked through the space between the curtain and the wall, startling you suddenly. your heart warmed, however, to see the fresh bottle of conditioner clutched in his phalanges. You took it, pressing a kiss to his hand with a soft thank you. Shyly, Sans sputtered out an unintelligible response, before you heard his footsteps leave, and the door close behind him.

Gently, you set the conditioner down on the shelf by your head before you moved away from the spray of water to peek your head around the curtain. You smiled brightly as your eyes immediately met the soft, yellow glow of your favorite vanilla candle, glowing softly as it rested on the lip of the sink. So that explains the odd sounds you heard earlier. You left the curtain partially open to allow some of the steam out and some of the lovely scent of the candle in, humming gently to yourself as you relaxed into the water.

You took your time in the shower, knowing that you had time if Sans was planning to cook your dinner. Faintly, you heard one of Sans' favorite hip-hop songs play from the kitchen, and you smiled to yourself as the image of him dancing around the kitchen as he cooked the meal filled your head. By the time you'd finished with your shower, your fingers were pruney and you'd begun to fall asleep under the warmth of the stream of water. Reluctantly, you turned off the shower, forcing yourself to leave the warmth and step out onto the mat, quickly wrapping the large, fluffy towel Sans had hung by the shower for you around your waist. 

Singing along to the song that was now playing from the kitchen, one of your favorites that'd you'd been listening to when you first met Sans all that time ago, you dried yourself off, pulling on the cute pair of silken pajamas Sans had brought for you and finally brushing out your hair properly, thankful that it was smooth and shiny with this new, lovely conditioner. Taking in one more breath of the vanilla scent, you blew out the candle, capping it quickly to avoid too much smoke getting in the room. A soft smile settled on your face as you stepped out of the bathroom, the smell of parmesan permeating the air.

"What's cooking, Sansy? It smells delicious!" You exclaimed happily as you walked into the kitchen, only to see Sans standing there with two plates of perfectly prepared Fettuccini Alfredo with grilled chicken.

"Wow," You breathed, reaching out to grab the plate out of his non-dominant hand, bringing it up to your nose and breathing deeply.

Sans blushed shyly, smile widening at your pleased reaction, rubbing the back of his skull with his free hand as he avoided your gaze. You smiled brightly at him, and he relaxed a bit, smiling back and chuckling softly.

"i'm glad you like it. i was thinking, maybe because you've had such a bad day, we could watch a movie while we eat? if you want to, of course." Sans offered, and you brightened immediately, excitement bubbling inside you.

"YES! That sounds so fun! Come on, let's go!" You urged, grabbing his hoodie sleeve with your free hand, pulling him along behind you as he laughed, leading him to the couch where you both plopped down.

Reaching over Sans carefully, as not to dislodge the plate sitting on his lap, you grabbed the remote, turning on the TV and going to your kaleidoscope. Near the top of the list of your movies, you spotted a movie that you knew you both would love. You scrolled down to hover over it, looking over at Sans to ask if he was okay with it. Seeing the glee on your face, he laughed again and nodded, prompting you to start the movie as quickly as you could.

As the prologue for _Beauty and the Beast_ played out in front of you, you dug into the pasta, grabbing a too big bite and shoving it gracelessly in your mouth, moaning around it as the delicious, creamy taste bloomed over your tongue. Sans smiled at you, ignoring the movie he'd seen thousands of times to instead watch you as you ate sloppily, completely entranced in the movie. Emotions completely morphed your face, even if you'd seen the events of the movie more times than he could count. It was fascinating to see how engrossed you got into the movie.

As you watched the Beast and Belle begin to fall in love, Sans formed an idea in his mind, setting his and your empty plates to the side as you sat back. You barely spared him a glance as he put an arm around your shoulders, a sly, soft smile on his face as he waited for the perfect moment. Minutes later, the song started, and he set his plan in motion.

In a smooth movement, he stood in sync with the beast, offering out a hand as he did in the movie, though instead of Belle being the object of his affections, it was the adorable person looking up at him now. You eyed his hand first with confusion, then realization as you took his hand, just as Belle took the beast's hand in the film you were quickly beginning to ignore. He pulled you up to him now, humming as Mrs. Potts began to sing.

You grinned up at your boyfriend in awe and admiration as he led you effortlessly in a beautiful waltz around your living room, looking deep into your eyes with a dazzling smile as your breath caught in your throat. You gasped as his magic began to glow around you, mirroring in your movements in glittering, swirling patterns. His soul, and yours, began to glow brightly, and your bond with him deepened, filling your eyes with tears of happiness.

You leaned your head against his head slightly as he continued to lead you around the room, the overwhelming love and happiness you meant spilling out of you as you cried a bit. His ribs then began to rumble as he sang with the song, his voice low and enchanting as the song slowly began to wind down.

_"Certain as the sun, Rising in the east, Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast."_

You smiled against the fabric of his hoodie, sniffling a bit as he hugged you closer, his soul glowing brightly as you pressed a kiss to his chest. Your voice joined softly next to his in the last verse of the song.

_"Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast."_

As the song finished, you slowed to a halt, but your souls continued to glow as the movie played, though you were unable to focus on anything as Sans' magic swirled around you, happy and alive, like the Aroura Borealis. you pulled away from him just enough to look into his eyes, your face stretching out into a smile as tears continued to trail down your cheeks, He smiled back, soft and tender, before leaning down to kiss your tears away. You closed your eyes as his teeth met your lips, and your souls sang out in happiness, your combined love and joy doubled as it looped back to you.

"I love you so much." You whispered.

"i love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts or requests!


End file.
